Want u back
by Onnanoakachan98
Summary: "James esta harto de los constantes rechazos de Lily, la cual no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por James. Debido a esto James decide seguir el consejo de su mejor amigo." One-shot mi primer fanfic de Harry Potter.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Ni ninguno de sus personajes. Salvo Penélope Mckenzie y la historia.**

**Hola! Este es mi primer Fanfic de Harry Potter. Amo esta saga. Fue Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal el primer libro que leí. Y por el que le agarre el gusto a la lectura. Cuando tenía once años. Le tengo mucho cariño. Hice la historia sobre Lily y James Potter porque siempre me quise saber más sobre ellos, y últimamente e obsesione con esta pareja. Ojalá les guste. Por favor no sean muy duros, es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos y puede que esté equivocada en algunas cosas.**

**TE QUIERO DE VUELTA.**

James Potter siempre ha sido un pesado. No se cansa de molestarme y acosarme, y también no deja de decir que estoy enamorada de el. Pero de un tiempo para acá eso a cambiado. Ya se que yo le pedí incontables veces que me dejara en paz; pero...argh!

Hace dos meses que James no me habla y ni siquiera se ha dignado a mirarme. Hace como si yo no existiera. Y eso se me hace raro, aunque tampoco es como que me importe. Pero fue tan repentino, un día me pedía salir y aseguraba que estoy enamorada de el y al siguiente ya ni nota que existo.

—Lils! Ya deja de dar vueltas por toda la habitación me estas mareando.—me dijo mi mejor amiga y compañera de habitación, Mary Macdonald .—Pero tienes que entender que tu lo alejaste de ti luego de tanto rechazarle.

—Q-que?—dije sintiendo como me sonrojaba completamente.—P-pero si yo no estoy pensando en eso. A mi ni me importa.

Dicho esto salí de la habitación dando un portazo, empece a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, tratando de no pensar en el, pero no podía. ¿Porque? ¿Porque no dejaba de importarme su indiferencia.

Llegue hasta el lago, me encantaba sentarme ahí, a contemplar el agua a disfrutar del día, era hermoso había sol, pero no quemaba solo era cálido y el aire era fresco y limpio. Así al menos me podría relajar y luego pensar en otra cosa. Me quede sentada a la sombra de un árbol. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en el por mucho que quisiera. Creo que me estoy volviendo loca. Creo que después de tantas veces que me pide salir es raro que ya no lo haga. Creo que me siento culpable por haberlo rechazado tantas veces. El no se merecía que lo tratara tan mal. Se que aveces podía ser realmente molesto pero no era tan malo. Debe sentirse mal por mi culpa y por eso no me habla. Y ahora escucho su voz y su risa y no entiendo por que. Quizá ya me esta afectando un poco la cabeza...

Oh! Claro! Es por que esta caminando hacia acá con una chica muy hermosa. Creo que la reconozco. Ah! Claro es Penélope Mckenzie una Griffindor de tercero. Y sonríen. Y se miran. Y se toman de la mano. Y ahora se besan... Esperen! Se besan?...

Noooo! Por que? Por que la besa?

En ese momento sentí como mi corazón se fragmentaba en mil pedazos. Salí corriendo de ahí sin poder contener mis lágrimas. Claro que mal se la debe de estar pasando. Verdad? Fui una imbécil al creer que le importaba aunque fuera un poco.

Llegue a la sala común y subí a mi habitación cerrando la puerta. Me tire a mi cama y llore, llore como creo que nunca jamás lloré ni creí que lloraría. Gracias a dios Mary ya no estaba ahí. Debía estar en la biblioteca terminando su redacción para historia de la magia. Me quede ahí tirada y no me levante. Decidí que sería débil, por ese fin de semana seria débil, para poder volver a la escuela el lunes y ser la prefecta seria y sobre todo fuerte de siempre. Por que ahí en el colegio debo ser fuerte. Por eso seré débil solo por hoy, por que hoy me he dado cuenta que de verdad estoy enamorada de el. Y que tuvo razón todo este tiempo y que duele darse cuenta que ya es muy tarde y que esto es algo de lo que el nunca se enterara. James Potter nunca sabrá que llore por el. Nunca sabrá que estaba en lo cierto cuando me decía que estaba enamorada de el. Por que muy en el fondo llevo sabiéndolo desde hace tiempo, solo que hasta hoy puedo aceptarlo. Porque me gusta que este al pendiente de mi, pero ahora no se volverá a interesar en mi y es mi culpa.

—Lils! Te has perdido la hora de la

cena.—dijo Mary un poco angustiada desde el umbral de la puerta. Vaya ya era tan tarde? Si cuando salí de la sala común iba a ser hora de la comida. Creo que estuve llorando mucho tiempo. Lo cual explica mi dolor de cabeza.—Estas bien? Te paso algo? Por que lloras Lils?

—estoy bien.—le dije a Mary mintiéndole.—Es solo que me sentí un poco mal después de un rato de estar fuera pero ya me encuentro mejor, gracias, pero no te preocupes no tengo hambre, mi estomago esta un poco inestable. Y lloro porque aun me duele que Petunia me odie. Como sea es mi hermana.

—mmm...esta bien. Si necesitas algo avísame.—Podía ver en su mirada que no me creía. Pero se encogió de hombros y se marcho y me quede dormida.

Estuve soñando con James toda la noche. Con sus ojos color avellana, su cabello rebelde que enmarcaba su hermoso rostro. Su voz, su olor. Todo era tan real. Hasta que me desperté y me di cuenta que era un sueño.

El domingo me la pase encerrada en el cuarto de las chicas fingiendo hacer tarea, pero solo me estaba dando un momento de debilidad que no me permitía nunca. Mary, no me volvió a preguntar nada desde anoche. Creo que se creyó lo de mi estomago, y si no; entonces debe de sospechar que algo pasa y no quiere molestarme. Aunque sinceramente espero sea la primera.

El lunes me levante como una nueva yo, decidida a no dejarme tirar así por nadie, nunca mas.

Y me fue de maravilla. Como todos los días gane muchos puntos para Griffindor. Hice bien mi poción, me fue fenomenal en la ronda de prefectos. Pero aún así me sentía extraña. No me sentía 100% feliz. Todas esas cosas me parecían irrelevantes. Lo peor es que ya se acercan las vacaciones de invierno y no pode volver a casa para despejar mi mente de James.

Y es que si mis padres no fueran a pasar las vacaciones con Petunia y su novio, Vernon (morsa) Dursley, yo podría ir a casa, pero no! Me tengo que quedar aquí. Y como si no fuera suficiente los merodeadores también se quedan. Iba caminando hacia la sala común, absorta en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera note que ya había llegado al séptimo piso ni que había alguien delante de mi.

—Auch!—dije cerrando los ojos por el impacto del choque. Sentí una mano agarrando mi brazo para que no cayera de espaldas. Abrí lentamente los ojos mientras alzaba la vista para encontrarme con la cara de la persona con la que choque.

Y ahí estaba el, la persona a la que menos quería ver y al mismo tiempo mas deseaba encontrarme.

—Discúlpame, ni te vi. Iba muy distraída.—le dije tratando de no mirar sus hipnotizantes ojos sin mucho éxito.

—Descuida "_Evans"—_me dijo con seriedad y cierta amargura.—Con permiso.

Dicho esto se fue. Y yo me quede ahí parada como tonta, viéndolo alejarse de aquí. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba llorando otra vez. Por mas que limpiaba mis lagrimas volvían a salir y cada vez eran mas abundantes. Salí corriendo hacia mi habitación. Y me acosté a dormir tan pronto como pude.

Claro! Pero que patética Evans, dijiste que después de este fin de semana no te dejarías tirar y mira como estas. Llorando en tu cama en posición fetal ahogando los sollozos con una almohada. Pero no lo podía evitar. Su cara de indiferencia, el tono de su voz, su mirada. Todo era diferente y no podía con eso.

Toda las 2 semanas siguiente seguí soñando con Potter, cada día me mostraba fuerte en cuanto a lo que a James se refería aunque en las noches me quedaba llorando. Aprendí a sobrellevarlo lo mejor que pude. Aunque todo ese tiempo no podía dejar de ver a James con _"Penélope"._

Siempre donde yo estuviese ahí estaban ellos. Si estaba en la biblioteca leyendo en una de las mesas mas apartadas, ellos estaban en los estantes de enfrente babeándose las caras. En la sala común ahí estaban babeándose las caras. Y por si no fuera suficiente ara que lo adivinen estaban en todos lados...BABEÁNDOSE LAS CARAS.

O mas bien ella a el. Y las veces que no lo veía con ella, digamos cuando estaba solo o con sus amigos, si por alguna razón me miraba, lo hacia como si viera a una extraña.

*.

Mary cada día me veía con una cara mas preocupada, y menos parecía tragarse mis excusas como: "estoy cansada" o "solo no tengo hambre" o "malestar estomacal"

—Lils! Si tienes malestar estomacal tan seguido.—me dijo con ironía.—por que no vas a la enfermería?

—Ash! Mary! Ya se curara solo.—le dije por milésima ves.

—Lily Evans! Te conozco desde hace seis años! Trate de ser amable y no meterme en eso que no me quieres decir. Aunque se mas o menos de que va la cosa. Pero ya no puedo seguir haciendo como que me creo tus tontas excusas.—dijo seriamente. Yo hice una mueca. Sabia que no la engañaría por mucho.— Lily estas cada día más delgada, tienes ojeras, no duermes bien. Y si piensas que Alice, Marlene, y yo no hemos escuchado como lloras en sueños murmurando el nombre de Potter, estas muy equivocada.

Mary me hablaba de forma golpeada , como si de repente no pudiese para las cosas que decía, como si llevara aguantándose decirlas mucho tiempo y ahora que las decía ya no podía parar.

Y de repente eche a llorar, no lo podía controlar, llore como una histérica, grite. Y sentí como Mary me abrazaba hasta que me calme. No llore por el regaño de mi amiga. No, llore porque me sentía estúpida por haber creído que podía yo sola con esto, y no haber confiado en ella antes. Pero ahora no podía fingir mas. Así que le conté desde el día en que vi a Potter besando a Penélope.

—Vaya , Lils! No se que decirte. Pero vaya que te has estado aguantando esto mucho tiempo.

—Lo único que trato de hacer es ser fuerte pero cada vez me siento más débil y patética, llorando por el cuando a el ni siquiera le importo.

—Lils de verdad lo lamento mucho. No me gusta verte así. Qué tal si vienes a mi casa a pasar las vacaciones?

—Michas gracias...pero preferiría quedarme aquí. No seré una buena compañía estas vacaciones. Además les prometí a mis padres que ya que no pasaría con ellos navidad me quedaría aquí en el castillo.—dije haciendo una mueca.

—Bueno, pero si crees que puedas venir, sabes que eres mas que bienvenida en mi casa.—me dijo sonriéndome.

—Gracias Mary.

Mas tarde, llegaron Alice y Marlene y les conté a ellas también sobre mis recién descubiertos sentimientos por James Potter y la manera en que los descubrí. Las tres me dijeron que ya sabían que estaba enamorada de James pero que trataban de no presionarme para que me diera cuenta con el tiempo. Y que lamentaban que lo hubiese notado de esta dolorosa forma.

Ya todos estaban por irse y yo fui a despedirme de mis amigas. La verdad no me emocionaba quedarme ahí en la escuela, con James ahí, y menos por que también se va a quedar Penélope. Pero al menos aquí en la escuela puedo quedarme encerrada en mi habitación, en cambio en mi casa estaría obligada a convivir con Petunia y su morsa.

—Lils! Espero que te la pases bien estas vacaciones. Me hubiese gustado mucho que te quedaras en mi casa pero si no solo te pido que estés bien.

—Muchas gracias Mary, de verdad. Espero que tu también te la pases bien.—dije abrazándola.

—Lily, sabes que cuentas con nosotras para lo que necesites amiga, si alguien te lastima háznoslo saber.—dijo Alice después de que soltara a Mary y abrazándome ella. Por la forma en la que lo dijo entendí muy bien que se refería a "si _James_ te lastima de nuevo".

—No te preocupes Alice estaré bien.—dije forzando una sonrisa que no estuvo ni cerca de convencerlas. Alice suspiro con cansancio. Me soltó y abrace a Marlene.

—Lily. Se fuerte.—dijo mi amiga dándome un corto abrazo y viéndome con seriedad.

—Claro que si Mar. Felices fiestas!

Después de despedirme de mis amigas decidí dar un paseo en los alrededores de Hogwarts, sin duda alguna ese seria la ultima vez que estaría fuera de mi habitación durante el resto de las vacaciones. Decidí que sería muy lindo pasear por ahí, estuve un buen rato caminando hasta que me detuve a sentarme en los límites del bosque prohibido. El sauce boxeador estaba enfrente de mi y lo podía ver claramente, como sus ramas se sacudían por el viento invernal. Me acosté en el césped me sentía tan a gusto ahí, sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo. La verdad tenía tiempo que no me sentía relajada y menos con estas dos semanas de decepciones amorosas.

Me desperté sobresaltada, llorando, otro sueño con James Potter. No se como no me he acostumbrado si me lleva pasando dos semanas. Bueno ok! Tampoco ha sido tanto. Me levante del piso y vi que ya era noche, de hecho muy noche, la luna llena ya estaba en medio del obscuro cielo nocturno. No puedo creer que haya estado dormida tanto tiempo. Bueno si lo puedo creer. Después de dos semanas sin dormir bien supongo que era cuestión de tiempo.

Mis ojos vislumbraron en la obscuridad tres figuras caminando hacia el sauce boxeador. Entrecerré los ojos para ver mejor y vi a Black, a Pettigrew y a...Potter. La verdad es que no veía muy bien debido a que estaba muy obscuro pero los vi. Me fui acercando lentamente.

Y de repente ante mis ojos Black se transformó en un gran perro negro. Pettigrew se hizo muy pequeño y lo perdí de vista.

Después un hombre lobo salió del árbol y acto seguido James se transformó en un hermoso ciervo.

Yo inmediatamente retrocedí y me tropecé con mis pies caí al piso haciendo mucho ruido y entonces ellos notaron mi presencia. Me voltearon a ver y el hombre lobo aulló. Mientras se acercaba a mi yo trate de moverme pero tenía miedo estaba paralizada y por mas que quería correr no podía moverme.

A estas alturas el hombre lobo ya estaba cerca de mi. Instintivamente cerré los ojos esperando el final mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas. Pero no sentí dolor. Cuando abrí mis ojos el ciervo estaba delante de mi empujando al lobo con sus astas. El perro se acercó a mi y empezó a morder mi manga para que me levantara, yo como pude me levante y corrí tras el perro, cuando estuvimos lejos el se detuvo y se transformó en Black.

—Bueno vamos tengo que llevarte a la sala común.—dicho esto agarro de entre los arbustos una capa plateada

y nos cubrió con ella. Caminamos en hasta llegar a la sala común. Yo ni siquiera recuerdo todo el trayecto que hicimos aun estaba en shock.

—Evans! Que estabas haciendo aqui?—pregunto alarmado cuando entramos a la sala común.

—Y-yo...yo s-solo me quede dormida y cuando me desperté era muy tarde...y...y...—no pude seguir. Empece a sollozar. Tenía mucho miedo. Sirius no termino de decir nada mas por que en ese momento James entro a la sala común con Peter.

—Evans! Se puede saber que estabas haciendo ahí afuera?—dijo James.

—Y-yo solo estaba...—dije tratando de respirar con normalidad, ambos me miraban con cautela.

—Que tanto viste?—Me pregunto Black. Parecía haber estado tratando de preguntarme eso mismo todo el tiempo. Y James también parecía ansioso de conocer mi respuesta.

—Me quede dormida en ese lugar.—dije mirando a Potter, luego me dirigí a Black.—Después de eso vi como tu te volvías un perro enorme. Peter se desapareció salió un hombre lobo del sauce boxeador y Jam...P-Potter se volvió ciervo.

Si lo decía así, se que parecía una loca desvariando pero es la verdad. Los tres me miraron aun mas recelosos.

—Bueno, supongo que ya no te podemos engañar Evans.—dijo Black como si nada acostándose en el sofá.—Ahora sabras que somos animagos.

—Pe-pero deben de ser animagos ilegales. No?—les dije mirándolos con reproche.—Y ahora viendo que Remus no esta con ustedes puedo inferir que el es el lobo. No es así?

—No se lo puedes decir a nadie.—me dijo James con severidad. La forma en que me miro y la forma en que me lo dijo, solo consiguió herirme mas.—Si se lo dices a alguien, si nos acusas. Nos correrán del colegio. Y lo que es peor correrán a Remus. Nosotros nos volvimos animagos por el. Para acompañarlo. Por que es nuestro amigo Evans. Sabes lo que es querer defender a un amigo?

Sus duras palabras conforme salían de su boca una a una, fueron perforando mi pecho. Quien pensaba que era? Yo no quería que los corrieran.

—No planeaba decírselo a nadie.—dije con furia. El miedo ya estaba hecho a un lado, ahora estaba furiosa.—Se lo que es querer proteger a mis amigos. Y Remus es uno de ellos. Yo jamás haría algo que lo perjudicará así. Y si eso quiere decir que no delate a ninguno de los cuatro esta bien. Porque no planeaba hacerlo.

Dicho esto lo empuje y corrí hacia las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas. Pero aun así pude ver su cara de sorpresa.

Me encerré en mi habitación vacía. Me tire en la cama y me puse a llorar. Después de saber que Remus era aquel lobo, me sentí extrañamente aliviada. Saber que se transformaron en animagos para acompañarlo me daba ternura. Pero las palabras de James fueron hirientes. Después de un rato de fuertes sollozos, me dormí. Parece que se me ha hecho costumbre dormir llorando.

El resto de la semana no salí de la habitación. No iba ni a desayunar, ni a comer, ni a cenar. Simplemente no podía ir así. Cada día que me levantaba me miraba en el espejo ye veía notablemente ojerosa y patética. Que esto me hiciera tanto daño era inconcebible. Por que me importaba tanto como me viera Potter? O lo que pensara de mi? Gracias a dios estaba sola y podía desmoronarme a gusto. Hoy era noche buena. Yo creo que para año nuevo ya se me habrá pasado el momento de debilidad. Y podré volver a comer. Pero mientras debo esperar. Quizás vuelva cuando mis amigas regresen de vacaciones.

De repente alguien toco a la puerta, salí del baño. Eran las cinco y media de la tarde y yo seguía en pijama. Quien podría ser? Solo nos quedamos los merodeadores, Penélope y sus amigas, dos chico de séptimo 4 de tercero una chica de cuarto y dos de primero. Bueno y yo. Y la verdad no le hablaba a nadie. Fui a abrir la puerta después de ponerme una bata y me encontré con...Remus?

—Vaya! Hola Lily!—dijo parpadeando con sorpresa. Yo me avergoncé, sabia como me veía, anoche me fui a dormir con el cabello húmedo, cuando desperté estaba enredado y feo, estaba notablemente mas delgada y con los ojos ojerosos he hinchados.-Te encuentras bien?

—Si.—dije sin convicción y le deje entrar. Fui y me senté en la cama el se sentó a mi lado, parecía algo incomodo.

—Lily. Primero que nada quiero agradecerte. Los chicos me contaron que no dirías nada sobre nuestra situación.

—No hay de que Remus, yo no tengo porque meterme en sus asuntos. Y además me entere de casualidad.

—También lo se. Y quería disculparme por que casi te ataco.

—No te preocupes. Te entiendo. Y quiero que sepas que te sigo apreciando mucho. Has sido como un hermano para mi.

—Gracias Lily, tu también eres como mi hermana. Y es por eso que me preocupo. Quería hablar contigo pero como estuve en la enfermería y tu no salías de aquí...Ahora se por que has estado encerrada. Los chicos me lo contaron todo hasta lo ultimo que les dijiste la ultimas vez que se vieron. Se que James se paso contigo. Hasta Sirius lo regaño.—no pude evitar poner cara de sorpresa. Black? Defendiéndome?—Si Lily, Sirius te defendió. Y James se sintió muy mal por eso. Pero por favor trata de entenderlo. El nos quiere mucho y el saber que podían haberme expulsado de Hogwarts porque alguien se entero de mi secreto lo altero.

Hice una mueca. Bueno en eso tenía razón, nunca lo pensé. Creo que mis hormonas adolescentes hicieron que viera mal las cosas.

—Así que arréglate te estaré esperando afuera iremos a la cena de Navidad. Y si te preocupa toparte con ellos no te preocupes ellos están atendiendo otras cosas.—después de todo en lo que me metí de sus asuntos sentí que ya había sido demasiado por lo que no le pregunte nada mas. Asentí y el salió de la habitación y yo me metí a bañar y luego me vestí. Cuando salí ahí estaba Remus esperándome me sonrió y nos fuimos a cenar.

—Vaya Lily! Se ve que no habías comido en una semana—Remus se rió suavemente. Ya íbamos regresando de la cena. Fuimos de los últimos en volver. Y el tuvo mucha razón ninguno de los otros merodeadores se apareció.

Lo cual fue explicado en el momento en el que pisamos la sala común. Había una fiesta de Navidad. Todos los alumnos estaban bailando y bebiendo algo. En el centro de todo estaban Sirius y Potter. Como siempre. Suspire cansadamente y Remus me miro con una sonrisa de disculpa. Yo decidí no darle importancia. En este momento no tengo ganas de tener problemas.

—Bueno Remus, yo ya me voy a dormir.

—Lily! Porque no te quedas un rato? Llevas una semana encerrada en tu habitación al menos quédate un rato.

—Bueno Remus. Solo por que te debo una por haberme enterado de tu secreto el cual era muy personal.

—bah! Eso no importa pero esta bien

Sólo un poco de tiempo.

Ya era el vaso numero 12. O era el 16? Después de que Remus me convenció de quedarme, se fue a hablar con sus amigos. Yo me quede aquí tranquilamente disfrutando de la música. Pero mi paz fue arruinada cuando vi a Potter con Penélope besuqueándose. Yo me levante para irme pero alguien me ofreció un vaso de whisky de fuego. Después de eso empece a beber vaso tras casi, ya perdí la cuenta. Pero lo único que quería era olvidar. Olvidar por una noche que soy Lily Evans la prefecta. Solo quiero olvidarme de que amo a James pero el ya no me ama a mi. Después de darme cuenta que ya no podía ni con mi alma, decidí que ya debía irme, pero en cuanto me levante sentí como todo daba vueltas, ni siquiera sabía muy bien donde estaba? Todo se veía alucinante. No podía ni caminar.

Vi las escaleras de mi cuarto y las empece a subir como pude. Abrí la habitación y me deje caer en mi cama. Se veía algo diferente pero quizá sea por el whisky. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y vi a James entrar con Penélope. Pero que rayos hacen esos dos aquí? James le susurro algo y Penélope al verme hizo una mueca y se salió de mi habitación. Genial ahora me la venia a restregar en la cara en mi propia habitación!

—Evans, que haces aquí—dijo James parado enfrente de mi cama.

—Debería ser yo la que pregunte eso no crees?—le dije notablemente molesta mientras me paraba y avanzaba hacia el, tropezándome muchas veces en el proseso.

—Evans?...Estas ebria?—me dijo cambiando su actitud a una mas preocupada.

—Claro que no...—dije tratando de alejarme unos pasos de el y cayendo al piso. Cuando vio que no podía levantarme yo sola me ayudo a parar. Y me acostó en la cama.—Ahora ya te puedes ir de mi habitación?

El me miro con una ceja arqueada.

—Evans...Esta es mi habitación, y estas mi cama.—me dijo y yo hice una mueca mientras trataba de pararme. En verdad que había hecho el oso de mi vida. El me detuvo y trato de acostarme de nuevo.

—Déjame ir.—le dije llorando de rabia.—Acabo de avergonzarme mucho frente a ti. Así que déjame ir para que puedas volver con la lagartona esa y acostarte con ella.

El me miro sorprendido. Y luego molesto.

—Y si así fuera que?—dijo desafiantemente.

—Cállate!

—A ti en que te afecta? A ti eso no te importa y ya lo has dejado en claro muchas veces.

—Cállate!

—Que tal si te digo que la amo y que siempre voy a estar con ella. Que vas a hacer al respecto?

—CALLATE!

—Y si te digo que nos casaremos y será la madre de mis hijos que...—Pero no pudo terminar su frase por que lo tome con fuerza por el cuello de la camisa y lo bese. Con furia, de mis ojos salían lagrimas de rabia.

—Ca-lla-te!—le dije con enojo cuando nos separamos. Y me puse a llorar mientras le gritaba—Tu no me puedes hacer esto. No puedes dejarme por ella. No puedes dejarme por que estoy enamorada de ti. Te amo. Me escuchaste James Potter! TE AMO!

No podía controlar las palabras que salían de mi boca. De repente todo empezó a dar vueltas y lo ultimo que vi fue el rostro aun sorprendido de James, y después todo se puso negro.

Me desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, me sentía mareada y sedienta. Cuando me levante vi a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que no estaba en mi habitación. Todo están muy sucio, mire hacia el piso y vi a james durmiendo a lado de la cama. Gire mi rostro desesperada por encontrar una respuesta a lo sucedido pero lo único que vi fue a Remus, vestido y con una sonrisa de disculpa en la cara. Inmediatamente me levante.

—R-Remus que hago yo aquí?—le dije asustada por su respuesta. Había tenido un sueño raro en el que me le confesaba a James y eso no salía muy bien. Y con la borrachera que me puse anoche daba miedo pensar que quizá fue de verdad.

—Te encontré tirada en el piso de la sala común, y te traje aquí. James sugirió que te dejáramos su cama.

—Ah!—dije con alivio.—Por un momento creí que había...Bueno no importa me alegra saber que no es así. Si no te importa me voy a mi habitación a descansar, curar mi resaca y arreglarme.

Me fui de ahí sin dejarlo hablar siquiera, pero alcance a ver su mirada preocupada. Gracias a dios Remus me encontró tirada en la sala común, eso quiere decir que mi sueño no sucedió.

El resto de la semana estuve muy bien, empece a hacer mi rutina de antes de que viera a James besándose con Penélope. Hasta saludaba a los merodeadores, los cuales me devolvían el saludo, pero Black, Pettigrew y Remus me miraban con cautela, como si esperaran que me fuese a poner rara. Y James casi no me miraba. Aún así podía decir que volvía a ser feliz. Pero la felicidad no dura para siempre. La mía termino dos días antes del año nuevo.

Iba caminando por un pasillo vacío cuando de repente vi a los merodeadores, parecían muy serios y no notaron mi presencia así que decidí irme hasta que escuche mi nombre. Me escondí cerca para poder escuchar.

—Prongs! No creo que sea lo correcto que le ocultes las cosas a Lily. Yo le mentí porque me lo pediste, pero ella merece saber la verdad.—dijo Remus seriamente. Pero en que me habrá engañado Remus.—A ti no te gustaría que te lo ocultaran o si?

—Pues no, pero...Ella no sabia lo que hacía ni lo que decía. Yo se que todo esto empezó para que ella lo notara pero ahora que lo logre siento que no es correcto.

—Pero que estupideces estas diciendo Prongs? Es esto lo que querías si o no?—dijo la irritada voz de Black.

—Si pero...—James se detuvo un momento.

—Pero?—dijo Peter ansioso.

—Pero siento que si ella se entera se va a hechar para atrás y eso me va a doler. Es que por que no me pudo decir sus sentimientos estando sobria?

Y de pronto todo tuvo sentido. Eso si paso. Remus no me encontró en el piso de la sala común. No fue un sueño y yo me confesé de la forma más humillante y patética. Sin poder controlarlo comencé a llorar y salí corriendo de ahí. No volvería a encerrarme en mi cuarto pero tampoco hablaría otra vez con ellos. Y no por enojo si no por vergüenza. El sentimiento que predomina hoy en mi es la vergüenza.

Los dos días siguientes evite a los merodeadores, si me iba a topar con ellos, me daba la media vuelta y me iba o me ponía a hablar con alguien de alguna estupidez y eso me funciono bien. James trato varias veces de hablar conmigo pero yo me excusaba o escapaba. Y el apestar de tratar de ser tolerante cada vez se veía más desesperado.

El 31 de diciembre se acercó a mi un chico de Griffindor, me dijo que Remus me estaba esperando en el vestíbulo y que quería hablar conmigo para algo de los prefectos.

Así que me dirigí hasta allí y en efecto ahí estaba. Me acerqué a el y nuevamente me miro con gesto de disculpa. Algo no estaba bien podía sentirlo.

Y en efecto no estaba bien. Sentí como dos pares de brazos me sostenían y Remus les ayudaba, gire la vista a los dos lados y vi a Peter y Sirius, entre los tres me sacaron cargando del castillo. Yo pataleaba para que me soltaran pero a ellos no parecía importarles.

—Vamos pelirroja no patalees.—dijo Black burlonamente.—Sabes que tienes que hablar con James. Nosotros ya sabemos que tu te enteraste de lo que paso en la fiesta.

—Déjame yo no tengo por que hablar con el. Ustedes me lo ocultaron! Y si James quiere hablar con alguien que hable con _"Penélope"_.-Black soltó una risita. Y pude ver que me llevaban hacia el campo de Quidditch.

—Vamos pelirroja. A James no le importa Penélope yo le dije que saliera con ella para darte celos. Y debes hablar con James para aclarar las cosas.

—Como si a mi me importara. Y no voy a hablar con el por que no hay nada que aclarar.

—Vaya que si te importa pelirroja porque te pusiste celosa de Penélope. Lo que provocó que te le declararas a James. Y claro que deben hablar, porque tu te le declaraste a James y luego lo ignoraste.

En ese momento entramos al campo de Quidditch. Yo estaba soltando lagrimitas de rabia mientras pataleaba. En cuanto llegamos donde estaba James sobre una escoba empece a patalear mas fuerte, no quería verlo, no podía y mi corazón latía muy fuerte sentía que se me saldría del pecho mientras mi cara se volvía del color de mi cabello. Me llevaron a donde estaba James y me montaron en la escoba tan pronto como me senté en ella delante de James, este despego y se mantuvo flotando en el aire a dos metros. Pude ver como los otros me miraban con caras que iban de la pena y la compasión, a la burla y la ironía.

Y no fue hasta ese entonces que me di cuenta que James estaba terriblemente cerca de mi, yo me aferraba a la escoba como si la vida se me fuera en ello y el pasaba sus fuertes brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo sosteniendo la escoba justo abajo de donde estaban mis manos. Sentía su respiración en mi cuello debido a que su barbilla estaba justo sobre mi hombro derecho y sentía descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. El se acerco a mi oído.

—Lily, tenemos que hablar.—yo ni me moleste en decirle que me llamara Evans. Solo trataba de pensara claramente entre su cercanía y estar sobre una escoba me ponía tan nerviosa a punto del desmayo, el infarto o el coma.—dime porque no me dijiste antes que me querías?

—Porque...y-yo no te qui...—de repente empezamos a descender a toda velocidad. Yo lloraba de

Miedo, vergüenza y rabia. Sabia que si estábamos hablando sobre una escoba era para que yo no pudiera escapar. Justo antes de tocar el suelo volvió a ascender y nos dejo esta vez a cinco metros del piso.

—No me mientas Lily! Tu me confesaste que me amabas.—dijo con dureza.

—Estaba ebria y conf...—No pude terminar porque esta vez empezó a volar a toda velocidad dando vueltas y piruetas.

—No me detendré hasta que no digas que me amas, Evans. Deja de jugar así conmigo.—El empezó a ir en picada de nuevo y yo negué con la cabeza.—Dilo Evans!

—No!—no lo iba a decir solo porque le daba la gana.

—Dilo!—Cada vez veía más cerca el piso estábamos como a veinte metros.

—No!—le dije sin mucha convicción. Pero es que no podía decirlo de nuevo.

-DILO!—estaba enojado y ya estábamos a diez metros del suelo. Ahora cinco.

—Y-yo...—estábamos a una nada.—Te amo! Me escuchaste?! TE AMO!

El volvió a ascender. Y se quedo flotando de nuevo, a siete metros del piso.

—Bien! Ahora puedes decirme por que me haces esto? Primero me ignoras. Luego te pones celosa, te emborrachas y me pides que no te deje que no puedo dejarte. Como si tuviéramos una relación y estuviera terminando contigo cuando no es así. Y luego vuelves a ignorarme.—dijo entre serio y triste.

—N-no lo se!—dije llorando.—no se porque no lo admití antes. No se porque te dije esa estupidez. Lo que se es que ahora te evito porque es vergonzoso declarártele a alguien que ya no siente nada por ti.

Mis palabras, salieron como un súper poderoso veneno.

—Eso no es cierto Lily.—me dijo con ternura.—Yo sigo enamorado de ti. Y siempre lo estaré.

Yo me puse a llorar con tanta fuerza que ni me di cuenta cuando llegamos al suelo. Entre los cuatros ayudaron a bajar de la escoba y los otros tres se fueron dejándonos a solas. El me abrazo apegándome a su pecho.

—Lily, tu sabes que yo te amo. Por favor se mi novia.—me dijo con voz suave y baja.

—S-si.—le dije con voz temblorosa. Después de todo eso era lo que yo quería. James me beso, esta vez fue un beso muy dulce a diferencia de nuestro primer beso cuando estaba ebria.—Wow! Que diferencia de este beso con el primero, con el que nos dimos en noche buena.

—Si! Lo se! Pero Lily querida ese no fue el primero.—yo lo mire confundida y con cara de exigir una explicación.—Bueno en la semana en que te encerraste en tu habitación después de nuestra discusión por nuestro secreto de animagia. Un día preocupado por ver que no salías entre a tu habitación de noche y te escuche hablar en sueños, estabas llorando y parecías triste. Así que no lo resistí y te bese. Luego sonreíste y murmuraste mi nombre.

—James Potter eres un grosero.—dije falsamente ofendida empujando suavemente su hombro. Luego me empece a reír mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas y volvió a besarme. Creo que cuando mis amigas regresen tendré mucho que contar de estas vacaciones. Por que al fin obtuve lo que quería, tener a James Potter de vuelta conmigo.

** FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen sus comentarios, quisiera saber su opinión.**

**Besos!**


End file.
